Immortal Love
by blackfox-vixen
Summary: YYHIYHP Kagome,Kurama,Hiei and the others are sent to hogwarts to protect Harry and his friends from Voldemort. Will love bloom between friends or will betrayal and heart breaks get in the way?
1. Default Chapter

i am sorry i do not know the character's last names so i will make them up.  
  
Kagome Miko, Kurama Rose, Hiei ( has no last name). i will make up the others last names while im writing/typing this story...  
  
Chapter 1: Owl Delivery  
  
Kagome sat in her room studying when she heard a tap on her window.Curious kagome opened her window seeing a flash of silver zooming through the window into her room. Kagome turned around to see a snowy owl pearched on her chair with a small letter attached to its leg. Causiouly kagome untied the letter on its leg. Kagome opened the letter slowly reading it outloud   
  
" Dear Miss Miko,   
  
You are......( i dont know the letter be heart...sorry)....you are given a first class ticket to London, there you will meet hagrid at the station and he will give you further notice.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Albus Dumbledore."  
  
Kagome dropped the letter shocked...."MOM!!!!!!!!!" shouted kagome. Kagomes mother busted into the room worried something was wrong. Kagome jumped into her moms arms screaming with joy. "Grandpa mailed me!!!!" Kagomes mother faced had shoked all over it...then she smiled softly and held the jumping kagome tightly. "im glad" she said softly to her daughter Grandpa and Souta just stood at the door dumbfolded. Then souta pouted" How come kagome gets a letter and I dont?" whined the pouting souta. Kagomes mother just smiled warmly " you'll get your letter soon souta, patience" then she looked down at kagome" as for you, you better start packing". "yes mommy!" Kagome ran to her closet looking for her suitcase. Kagomes mother just shook her head and dragged souta and her father out of kagomes room.   
  
Kurama   
  
Kurama was catching up on school work he had missed while he was on another mission with his friends. Kurama sighed as he finished his homework he leaned back on his chair. " you can come out hiei". A soft 'hn' was heard from the shadows.Hiei sat on kuramas bed quietly then tapping was heard on the window. Kurama got up and openned the window as a barn owl flew in dropping 2 letters on kuramas desk. Patting the owl on the head kurama watched the bird fly out the window. Hiei started at the letters with narrow eyes suspiciously. Kurama rolled his eyes at Hieis behavior. He picked up the two letters and raised an eyebrow at them and handed one to hiei. Hiei took it and opened it as did kurama. Both said:  
  
Dear Mr Rose/Hiei  
  
You are.....(again i do not know the letter by heart).....you are given a first class ticket to London, there you will meet hagrid at the station and he will give you further notice.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Just as they finished the letter Koenma Popped into Kuramas room. " You will be attending that school and will be guarding the students at that school from an evil force. You are to especially keep an eye on 3 children" a picture popped infront of koenma showing three children " Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley... You will attend as 2nd years and you are to keep your identaties a secret got it?" Kurama nodded his head in agreement and Hiei only grunted in response. " So were supose to go to a school full of bratty little kids with magic and protect them from an unknown evil force? Why cant we just kill this evil force and NOT go to this school?" growled hiei. "because i said so!! thats why!". Kurama sighed " so im guessing we are to start packing? and what pretell am i supose to tell my mother?" asked kurama. " Yes you are to start packing because you are leaving the next morning and make something up and make it believable". Kurama nodded his head "hai". Hiei grumbled angrily and jumped out the window kurama watched as his friend jumped away.  
  
End of chapter one   
  
Hai-Yes/ok 


	2. Chapter Two: An Accounrwe At The Airport

Thank you to the ppl who gave me their last names but it would be easier for me to make them up...im sorry...i know their stupid sorry  
  
Yusuke halo  
  
kuwabara baka( yes i know what it means i dont mean to be cruel but it suits him)  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Kagome trudged along the airport trying to hold all her suitcases. Her mother left ages ago leaving kagome to herself ' i will never ever again worry about being late to the airport' she thought angrily to herself. Kagome glanced at her watch seeing she had 3 hours to spare. As she sighed in fustration she heard yelling behind her curious she turned around only to have something or somebody crash into her.Tumbling backwards she hit the ground forcfully feeling somebody land ontop of her knocking the breath out of her.Kagome groaned in pain she felt something on her chest, she blushed madly looking down to see another face staring right back at her.  
  
(YYH gang)  
  
Kurama walked calmly behind his fellow friends listening yusukes and kuwabaras bickering. Hiei next to him grumbled about how stupid this is. Kurama shoook his head as his two friends started fighting physicaly he moved foward to stop them. When Yusuke moved to punch kuwabara when he moved out of the way punching hiei insted. It didnt hurt hiei but it caused him to stumble backwards. Hiei was arguing how koenma was a bastard sending him to a crack pot school when he felt something colide with his face making him stumble backwards into something. His face landed on something soft, he heard something shuffle under her and groaning in pain. He looked up seeing stormy gray eyes staring right back at him.  
  
Yusuke and Kuwuabara stopped fighting and saw the scene before them, their friend hiei whose face was burried in a girl with raven hairs chest, they both started cracking up with laughter.Kurama watched with amusment in his eyes at his friend. When he saw the 'thing' hiei landed on something clicked in his mind. A picture flashed of a female shadow kitsune. Kurama couldnt help but gasp at the picture it was the most beautiful thing he has ever seen. It was a picture of a girl with flowing dark blue hair that flowed like a river, deep stormy blue-gray eyes with soft creamy lips. She also wore an alter similar to his but it was like a greek style dress with a v cut top.Two large black ears with silver tips were pearched on top of her head while a long fluffy black tail with a silver tip was wrapped securily around her waist. He was brought back to reality when he heard his friend back next to him grunt.  
  
Kagome and hiei stared into each others eyes until hiei finally realized the predicament he was in. He quickly stood up and stood next to Kurama. He saw kurama spaced out he grunted to get him back.  
  
Kagome stood up blushing madly straightening her skirt. When she heard somebody laugh she felt her anger build up. When she looked up she saw who was laughing she say a boy with greasy hair in a green school uniform with a boy with wierd orange hair wearing a blue school uniform and next to the laughing crew she saw the boy who landed ontop of her next to a boy with long red hair wearing a maroon uniform with a smirk on his face. Kagome were angry laughed at the laughing duo so she huffed in anger and picked up her suitcases and searched for the foodstand. She heard somebody shout "wait!" she stopped and turned around to see the red haired boy.  
  
Kurama felt bad for the girl and wanted to know why seeing her trigered something from his past. Comming to his senses he ran after her "wait!" he shouted. When she turned around his breath got caught in his throat. Hiei behind him rolled his eyes at kurama. Hiei stood next to kurama wanting to see what his friend was going gogo-gaga at when he saw the girl he landed on his eyes widened slightly.' no it cant be her..she was supose to be dead!..i cant believe it...' thought hiei. His eyes softened when a memory was braught from the corners of his mind.  
  
Flashback  
  
Hiei was running in makais forest when he heard wimpering near a river. Hiei at first didnt care a bit until he felt something inside of him to go to the sound. Finally giving up hiei ran towards the sound. There he saw a bundle of blankets at the shore of the river and there in the blankets was a small child. He glared down at the small child coldly. The child had long navy blue hair and large stormy blue-gray eyes. Hieis eyes softened slightly when his cold crimson eyes made contact with the babys large blue eyes.He growled at himself for being so soft then he heard the little girls bubbly laugh he felt his cold heart melting. Sighing he picked up the child.  
  
End of flash back  
  
Hiei was braught back when he heard kurama introducing himself. Kurama couldnt help but stare at the girl before him. She looked almost like the girl from his memory snapping out of his thoughts he introduced himself to her "hello my name is kurama rose" as he stuck out his hand for her to shake.  
  
Kagome looked at the two men infront of her something inside of her made her feel safe near them and she felt as if she knew them. When she introduced himself he stuck out his hand for her to shake. Kagome eyed his hand wearily but gave up and shook his hand. " my name is kagome miko."  
  
Kurama smiled warmly and introduced his friends, " next to me is hiei and the one with black hair in green is yusuke and the one with orange hair and in blue is kuwabara."  
  
Once kurama was done Kuwabara rushed infront of kagome and held her hands, " where have you been all my life will you marry me?" Kagome sweatdropped and was partly discusted and yet humored kuwabara reminded her of miroku and of that thought made her sadden." eh..." was all that came outta kagomes mouth. Yusuke snickered at kuwabara " hey baka what about yukina? you dont want to break her poor heart do you?" Yusuke taunted, though he had to agree with kuwabara the girl was cute. Almost instantly kuwabara let go of kagomes hands and started ranting about how yukina was beautiful. Hiei got angered by this he started growling. Yusuke started laughing like crazy while kurama tried to hold back an angered Hiei. Kagome was confused ' this is an odd group of friends indeed..but they seem close..' the thought of friends made kagome sadden she missed her friends... her friends sango, shippo, and miroku were in private school in london. They wouldnt tell them the name of the school she didnt know why. Inuyasha and seeshomaru were who knows where she hasnt seen them since the last day of school. She stared at the scene before her yusuke rolling ont he ground with laughter with a kuwabara with hearts for eyes saying awful poems with an....angered hiei and from the looks of it he looks like he was gunna kill somebody and holding him back was a balm kurama trying to hold back hiei. It was truely a funny sight so she started to giggle.  
  
The grouped stopped what they were doing when they heard a soft giggle comming from kagome. They enjoyed her voice so they stopped their fussing and stared at her. Kagome stopped giggling when she saw they were staring at her. Kagome blushed and sweatdropped. "ehhh..."  
  
End of Chapter 2   
  
baka-idiot/stupid  
  
im sorry if this chapter wasnt good....this is my first story 


	3. The More The Merrior

Chinadoll27 to answer your questions, this story doesnt go with the original...I am very sorry. Ive read all the stories and I know, please understand. I will understand if you guys are big fans of hp and if you do not agree with my story i apoligize.  
  
Chapter 3: The more the merrior  
  
Last time:The grouped stopped what they were doing when they heard a soft giggle comming from kagome. They enjoyed her voice so they stopped their fussing and stared at her. Kagome stopped giggling when she saw they were staring at her. Kagome blushed and sweatdropped. "ehhh..."  
  
Before anyone could say anything a loud cheery voice was heard "YUSUKE!!!!!" Wincing the yuyu group turned around and saw Botan running toward them smiling. Hiei groaned inwardly and glared at Botan "No need to yell onna..." Kurama on the other hand just smiled pleasently. Rubbing his ear yusuke answered, "what is it now botan?", pouting botan said, "Well that was rather rude, Koenma just assigned me to watch over you guys...which means...I'm comming with you!!" Throwing her pink suitcases at kwuabara and yusuke she smiled happily. Tilting her head Botan knowticed a girl with raven hair standing behind kurama and hiei so she smiled and ran over to her , "hello! I'm Botan!!" cheered the reeper.  
  
Kagome was about to apoligize when she heard a loud feminine voice yell "YUSUKE!!!!!" Flinching at the loud voice she saw a girl with blue hair wearing a pink shirt and worn out jeans running toward them. She remained silent not wanting to inturpt them she looked around and knowticed it was almost time to board the plane. Looking up she saw the blue haired girl standing infront of her smiling, "Hello! I'm Botan!!" said the girl happily. Smiling back gently Kagome bows slightly, "Konnichiwa Botan-san, my name is kagome!" Cocking her head to the side she said, "Well I must be going it was nice meeting you I hope we meet again." Bowing one last time she picked up her bags and left to go fine her plane.  
  
Saddened by her departure Hiei and Kurama both sighed inwardly.Hiei then grunted thinking that he was going soft, Kurama on the other hand was missing her presense. Picking up his bags kurama said calmly, "Well everyone lets get going, we do not want to miss out plane now do we?" Shaking their heads everyone excluding hiei they picked up their bags and also went to search for their plane.  
  
Plane  
  
Sitting down on her seat kagome opened up her yellow backpack and took out a labtop. Openning it she turned it on she immeditatly went online [i dont know if you can do that...but in this story you can...sorry..]and thought 'please let them be on...' She practically jumped out of her seat and yelled yah!! but she didnt jump out of her seat because if she did she wouldve dropped her labtop insted she just yelled, "yah!!" Realizing what she did she knowticed that everyone was staring at her. Laughing nervously she apoligized and looked down at her Labtop and smiled brightly.  
  
Labtop thingie  
  
(Instant Messanger: Personal Chattroom)  
  
DeMoNExtErMinAtoR25: HEY KAG!!!!!  
  
LeagondaryMiko: HEY SANGO!!!!! omg i cant believe its you!! It's been so long!! where have you been!??!!!??!?!  
  
DeMoNExtErMinAtoR25: IM SO SORRY!!!!!! I've been so busy!!! and i was grounded.... v.v  
  
LeagondaryMiko: why?  
  
DeMoNExtErMinAtoR25: Forgetting to pick up kohaku twice from karate... x.X  
  
LeagondaryMiko: lol smooth sango smooth  
  
SeXyMoNK4eVer: Why hello ladies, hey kag long time no see  
  
LeagondaryMiko: Hey Miri-kun!!!  
  
DeMoNExtErMinAtoR25: oh no not you....  
  
SeXyMoNK4eVer: Why...I'm deeply hurt lady sango XP  
  
DeMoNExtErMinAtoR25: oh cut the crap miroku lol  
  
LeagondaryMiko: lol see you havent changed  
  
S8terPunkInu: Sup ppl Hey kag!!  
  
LeagondaryMiko: hi inu-kun!!!  
  
SeXyMoNK4eVer: nm man  
  
DeMoNExtErMinAtoR25: The ceiling  
  
LeagondaryMiko: lol i agree with sango  
  
LordFluffyOfTheWest: Hello kagome  
  
LeagondaryMiko: hi seesshy!!  
  
(everyone cept kag & seesh): lol  
  
LordFluffyOfTheWest: v.v  
  
ChiBiKiTsUnE4EvRkAwAiI: KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
LeagondaryMiko: SHIPPO!!!!!!!  
  
S8terPunkInu: great...a love scene...  
  
DeMoNExtErMinAtoR25: shut up inu  
  
SeXyMoNK4eVer: XD  
  
ChiBiKiTsUnE4EvRkAwAiI: yeah shut up inu!!!  
  
S8terPunkInu: make me wench  
  
LordFluffyOfTheWest: just be quiet you mutt  
  
S8terPunkInu: make me fluffy!!  
  
LeagondaryMiko: ahh..the good old times...  
  
DeMoNExtErMinAtoR25: oh yah by the way...i called today and ur mom said u were going to skool??!?!?!?!!  
  
LeagondaryMiko: oh yah!! my grandpa sent me a letter and im going to london right now!!  
  
DeMoNExtErMinAtoR25: omg your kidding me!!!! were going to the same skool!!!! we'll all finalyl be together again!!!!!!!  
  
ChiBiKiTsUnE4EvRkAwAiI: YAY!!!!!!!  
  
S8terPunkInu: feh  
  
SeXyMoNK4eVer: this is great!  
  
LordFluffyOfTheWest: Indeed  
  
DeMoNExtErMinAtoR25: Our flight leaves tomarrow i hope we meet soon!!! i g2g!!  
  
LeagondaryMiko: oki doke bai!! you guyz i gotta go were about to lift off the ground...and i think im going ot be sick....  
  
LordFluffyOfTheWest: goodbye  
  
S8terPunkInu: cya  
  
SeXyMoNK4eVer: farewell  
  
ChiBiKiTsUnE4EvRkAwAiI: bye mommie!!!!!!!!!  
  
DeMoNExtErMinAtoR25: bai  
  
-DeMoNExtErMinAtoR25 Signs off-  
  
-LeagondaryMiko Signs off-  
  
Back To The Plane  
  
Closing her labtop she put it away while putting on her belt, closing her eyes she tried to think of something eles besides the fact that she was afraid of heights. She felt a hand touch her shoulder and jumped, snapping her eyes open kagome turned around and saw kurama with a gentle smile. Sighing she relaxed and said, "Oh hey kurama..."  
  
Kurama and the gang entered the plane and looked around for their seats, yusuke and kwuabara sat down in the back as botan and hiei sat infront and infront of them was where he sat, looking at the occupied seat next to him he saw that it was kagome. He felt his stomach do a flip as he saw her, placing a hand on her shoulder he smiled gently when he felt her jump under his touch. "Oh hey kurama.." she said relaxing, sitting down next to her kurama straped on his belt and said , "I am sorry if i scared you."  
  
Smiling wearily kagome said, "No its fine...i was just suprised thats all...by the way, your going to london?" Kurama smiled , "Hai I'm going to attend a school there." Smiling bright kagome said " Really? so am I! You wouldnt happen to be meeting a man named hagrid there would you?" Suprised kurama replyed, "Why yes..." Still smiling kagome said happily, "Kool! I can introduce u to my other friends! The more the merrior thats what my mother use to say!" Smiling back kurama felt his spirits lift high.  
  
Kagome squeeked and gripped the arm rests tightly as the plane began to lift off the ground. Kurama seeing this rested one of his hands over hers and squeezed her hand. Relaxing slightly she squeezed his hand back.  
  
Hiei sat down boredly and thought about kagome ' It cant be her...it just cant..I watched her die in my own hands...' Staring at the back of the seat kagome was in he smiled slightly but it dissapeared just as it came, "My little girl is back...." whispered hiei.  
  
Yusuke and kwuabara are found sleeping in an odd position in the back snoring. THrowing paper balls at them botan giggled and took out her make up kit.  
  
Hiei watched amusingly as botan applied makeup on the boys and tensed slightly when sensing kagome tense as the plane began to rise. Hiei thanked the fox inwardly as kurama helped kagome relax. While continuing to watch botan sabatodge the boys he kept a sharp eye on kagome. "fools.." muttered hiei as yusuke and kwuabara snorted in their sleep.  
  
End Chap Three 


	4. Youko?

I do not know kagomes mothers name is so in this story her name will be ayame, sorry....and also i am sorry if the chapters are not long enough...my brain does not function well and i cannot think of anything good...By the way i am really sorry but this year will not go as the book says...I am truely sorry...

Chapter 4: Reunited Once Again

Sitting in his office Dumbledor held a picture with Kagome,Souta,Ayame, and himself all smiling at the camera. Dumbldor smiled as the picture waved up at him and chuckled when souta accidently smacked kagome causing her to give him a headlock and a noogie. A soft knock was heard at the door so he set the picture down and said, "Come in." As if a cue the door swung open showing Professor McGonagall with three students behind her. Stepping aside the three students now identified as Harry, Hermione, and Ron stepped inside into Dumbledors office.

After they attened Professor McGonagall nodded and left without another glance.Waving his hand Dumbledor signaled them to sit down, so the trio sat down a little tense. Sighing Dumbledore laced his fingers together and smiled at the students, "As you know lord voldemort has not been completely destroyed, so I've called some...old friends to come and protect you and I'd like you three to show them around, will that be alright for you three?"

Hesitating Harry nodded wearily, "But professor can we trust them?" Keeping his smile on Dumbledor replyed, "Of course! I've assigned the best dont worry Harry." Hermione tilted her head slightly and said, "Will there be any females?" Dumbledors eyes twinkled slightly, "Ahh yes...two actually" he answered. Smiling hermione said, "Then I can't wait." Rolling his eyes Ron answered, "Honestly Hermione, just because there are girls doesnt mean they're any good." Raising an eyebrow Dumbledor said, "They're quite a hand full indeed but they are worth ever second to spend time with Ron." Blushing slightly in embaressment Ron nodded.

"Well then its settled in a few days they will be arriving and when they do arrive you will be helping them around and adapt, correct?" asked Dumbledor. The trio nodded in agreement, smiling dumbledor said,"Well then hurry on to class wouldnt want you to be late." He sighed as they walked out of his office, looking down at the picture once more he whispered "Till then, please becareful my grandaughter...."

Plane to London:

Kagome stared out the window admiring the clouds while trying to ignore her fright for flying. Kurama knowticed how uncomfutable she was and whispered, "Is something wrong Kagome?" Smiling uneasily she answered," Why n-no why do you say that?" Kagome sighed as kurama raised an eyebrow at her, "Okok I'm just not comfurtable off the ground, In other words im afraid of flying...." mutered kagome while looking down trying to hide her blushing face. Smiling in amusment kurama replyed while grasping her hand once more and giving it a light squeeze, "Don't worry... I'll protect you." Blushing lightly kagome nodded while thinking, 'whats wrong with me....', "Thank you" she found herself saying.

Behind the duo Hiei narrowed his eyes while thinking, 'watch it fox...' His eyes shifted to the sleeping botan when her head fell onto his shoulder. Growling inwardy he glared at her sleeping form and gave up a few mins later when he realized it was hopeless.

Behind hiei, the groomed yusuke and kwuabara are found hugging each other with socks shoved in their mouths but muffled snores were heard through out the plane.

Smiling warmly kurama asked, "So what are your friends like?" Smiling brightly she replyed while trying not to sound too excited, "They're the greatest! Theres Sango, Inuyasha, Shippo, Miroku, and Seeshomaru! Sango is the tough tomboy in the group she is also a demon exterminator, Inuyasha...well...hes the hothead in the group and also the hanyou and shippo...hes so kawaii!! hes the child in the group and hes a kitsune like you!" Confused kurama inturpted her, "How did you know i was a kitsune?", "Well...I'm a miko!" replyed the smiling kagome, "Anyway, Miroku is the pervert but hes a very kind person if u get to know him, hmm..and Seeshomaru, hes the mysterious one also the emotionless one but hes a great person to have around." While listening to her talk about her friends kurama was still in shock about her knowing that he was a kitsune but didnt show it. "All your friends sound great I cannot wait until i meet them" he said.

Feeling her eyes droop she yawned softly, smiling kurama said gently, "Looks like someones sleepy." Shrugging slightly she rested her head against kuramas shoulder and closed her eyes falling into a pleasent sleep. Blushing lightly kurama sighed and leaned back trying to enjoy the rest of the ride.

Watching the 'couple' hiei sent a nasty glare at the kitsunes head whiling growling a little loudly causing botan to shift slightly. Clinging onto hieis arm botan muttered something soft pillows and blue monkeys.

Burrying her face onto kuramas shoulder she sighed and cuddled closer to kurama.

::Kagomes Dream::

Kagome felt herself falling and opened her eyes , looking around she was in somekind of hole and she was falling. Opening her mouth to scream but panicked when nothing came out. About to try again she felt a big gust of wind blow against her, she closed her eyes and moved her hands infront of her. Expecting a hard fall she felt herself fall into someones arms, opening her eyes slightly she found herself looking into deep gold eyes. Loosing concious she gasped slightly and let the darkness surround her. The next thing she knew she woke up laying down in a cave covered in furr blankets, sitting up she felt a wave of pain rush through out her body whimpering she layed back down and jumped out of her skin as a chuckle was heard from behind her. Tilting her head she saw he same gold eyes staring right back down at her, "ehe..um..hi...where, am i?" , "Why your in my home" the stranger said in a deep voice. Trying to sit up again she gasped in pain trying not to scream, "I wouldnt do that yet..." said the voice again as a gentle hand was placed on her back to prop her up. Blushing lightly she muttered a quick 'thank you' and blushed more as she was pulled into the mans lap. The man chuckled and hugged her from behind, "Kagome your such a klutz....I cant believe you fell out of that tree." Suprised that he knew her name she was about to ask how he knew her name when she found herself pouting and saying, "How was i supose ta know you were gunan throw a rock at me, I was meditating!!" Somehow she felt the man behind her grinn and reach up to her head, curious she waited and growled pleasently as a rush of pleasure went through her. Her ears twitched happily 'wait...' she thought, 'ears?' glancing up she saw the man was itching behind her fox ears?? Looking down in confusion she almost screamed when seeing a tail wrapped around her waist, wanting to check if it was hers she twitched it and almost fainted when it responded. She felt goosebumps when the man picked her up and turned her around so she was sitting on his lap facing toward him. Looking carefully at the man she knowticed he also had fox ears and a tail also silver hair. Blushing inwardly on how cute he was she felt her body take over and hugged him, "Thanx for catching me...even though u caused it youko." 'so thats his name..' she thought.

Smiling devilishly the now identified man, Youko leaned down toward her...._kagome...wake up..._

::End Of Dream::

Yawning kagome opened her eyes slightly to see kuramas face a few inches from hers. Blushing she quickly sat up straight, "Y-yes kurama?" Blinking kurama said, "We're about to land and we need to put on our belts." Nodding she put on her belt while thinking about her dream 'I't seemed so real....' she thought. Shaking off the feeling she remembered she was in the air and instantly gripped onto the arm rests while shutting her eyes tightly.

Kurama looked down at kagomes sleeping face and blushed slightly, 'shes looks so beautiful and peaceful' he thought. Hearing the a male voice from the speakers saying, "We are about to land folks, please securely put on your belts for safety reasons" Sighing he shifted slightly and nudged kagomes shoulder while saying softly, "Kagome...wake up." He blinked as kagome blushed waking up to see him, he raised an eyebrow as she answered nervously. Sighing inwardly he said, "We're about to land and we need to put on our belts." He chuckled as kagome realized where she was and immediatly took action. Shaking his head he held her hand gently and smiled at her.

She cracked her eyes open as she felt a smooth hand against hers. Looking at kuramas smiling face she tried to put on a smile too but ended up to be a small quivering smile.She held back a scream as the plane leaned foward and began to land, clutching the arm seat tighter she shivered uncontrolably.

Kurama frowned at kagomes position and gripped her hand tighter. "Calm down...Im here dont worry It'll be over soon..." he said soothingly.

Hearing his voice kagome relaxed somewhat and tried to think about her old friends and not about her current position.

From behind him Hiei frowned inwardly and thought, 'kagome...' Not bothering to put on his belt he put on botans and leaned back. Nudging botan he said gruffly, "Wake up onna..."

Moaning botan woke up and sat up straight to strech her aching muscles.

As the plane tilted the Pampered duo in the back were gerked foward making them tumble off their seats and hi their heads against botans and hieis seat. Growling Hiei thought, 'Bakas..' while botan cracked up laughing.

Waking up from the fall kwuabara and yusuke stared at each others face and cracked up laughing. The giggling botan took out two compact mirrors and gave em to the two boys. Not being able to hold it back botan cracked up laughing and wouldve fell off her seat if the belt wasnt there.

::Outside::

Hagrid was having a stare contest with a kid who sat next to him when he blinked and was snapped back to reality when two loud screams filled the air. Rubbing his ear hagrid wondered who made that noise, "Blimy, what was that" he said gruffly.

::Back to plane::

Kurama winced at the loud voices as kagome held her ears in pain. Hiei growled loudly as his eye twitched in annoyance while botan was still laughing her head off.

Kurama and Kagome looked behind them to see yusuke and kwuabara fighting over the bathroom. Kurama chuckled as kagome burst out giggling as they saw yusuke and kwuabaras clown faces.


	5. Authors Note Must Read:Im Sorry

Look..I Am sorry readers but my family is loosing money and I am afraid that I will no longer have the net...I am sorry for this please do not be mad. Sayonara Minna-san


End file.
